


An Early Birthday Present

by doortotomorrow



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fucking Machines, Masturbation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doortotomorrow/pseuds/doortotomorrow
Summary: After weeks and weeks of toiling away in her workshop, Raven finally finishes her latest mechanical marvel, hoping to bring her lover the most intense, pleasurable experience she's ever had.





	An Early Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've brought something to cool you off, because this one shot's a scorcher.

"Emori, would you come downstairs and meet me in the basement? There's something I want to show you!" Raven howled from downstairs, her voice barely containing her excitement over Emori's potential reaction of her latest miracle in machinery. 

Emori grabbed the remote resting beside her, turned her TV off, and made her way down the old, creaky steps, curious as all get out over what Raven had finished building. When she got downstairs, she saw Raven standing next to something covered in a bed sheet. 

"Want me to unveil it or do you want the honor?" Raven asked, face flushed and smiling her famous broad smile. 

Emori responded with a keen nod, walked over, unfurled the bed sheet and when the curious object was revealed, her mouth fell slack. There stood what appeared to be a hydraulic pump and connected to said pump was a large metal rod...with a big dildo attached at the end of it. Emori turned her quizzical, wide eyes over to Raven who pulled out a bottle of lube from behind her back. 

"I built a fucking machine...want to try it?"

Emori, having nothing better to do with her day(the only thing she had scheduled today was a binge watch of some old 90's sitcoms), sucked back her bottom lip into her mouth, furrowed her brow in slight wonderment over what this device was capable of, and got to work on stripping herself of her clothes. Raven licked her lips, swallowing hard at the sight of the beautiful bare body in front of her and felt so tempted to touch Emori, but resisted the urge. 

Emori, situating herself on the sofa next to the machine, looked up at Raven and said, "pass me the lube."

Raven tossed it into her waiting hand, anxious to see how Emori would take to the device.

"Okay, see that remote on the end table next to you? That turns on the machine and controls the speed," Raven explained while Emori massaged the lube into her vagina, "feel free to take it as slow or as fast as you want."

Emori's body filled with anxious anticipation, eager to bring the hulking mass of metal to life, and allow it to do its work. She breathed in deeply, lifted her legs up, gripped the edge of the sofa with her toes, planted her hands to either side of her and with a consenting nod, let Raven throw the switch. The rod thrust the dildo inside of Emori, reaching partway inside of her, and Raven handed Emori the remote control while she sat on the love seat across from where Emori was resting. Emori swallowed hard, and amped up the speed, granting her arousal permission to gauge just how much she wanted. 

"How do you like it so far?" Raven asked. 

Emori turned her attention away from the hypnotic pulsing of the metal rod and sighed out, "it feels good...I want it to go faster."

The machine grew louder as Emori pushed it harder, gaining a whimper of agreement for its effort.

Raven's hips bounded off the love seat, reveling in witnessing Emori's approval over her latest invention, and knew that any minute now Emori would want to push the machine to its limits. Emori, tossing the last of her trepidation to the wayside, once again reached over for the remote and cranked the speed up even higher. The dildo, previously only inserting itself partially inside Emori, had now begun to hit her deepest depths. 

Raven tried her best, tried to keep herself under control while watching Emori, but her hand had a mind of its own, finding itself embedded into her pussy. Emori craned back her head, moaning loudly, and her hands gripped hard onto the sofa cushions.

Emori panted, and her trembling hand loosened its grip on the sofa and once again reached for the small remote. Her eyes, thick with arousal, stared with ravenous hunger at the highest setting...it was daring for her to try it, daring her to bring this machine truly roaring to life, and her need to satisfy her potent lust superseded all notions of taking this slow. 

"Three...two...one," Raven counted out in her head. She knew what Emori was about to do and she prayed her pussy could handle it. 

It only took a couple of powerful, motorized thrusts for Emori to completely lose it. Her hands immediately reached above her head to grip onto the sofa, her toes rocketed off the sofa and balled up in tight bunches, and her eyes opened as wide as they could. It felt as if all the wind had been knocked out of her, leaving Emori searching desperately for any scrap of air she could find as the machine took her body hostage. 

"OOOOOH GOOOOD!" Emori cried. 

Raven furiously stroked her pussy, and moaned the words, "handling it okay?!"

Emori nodded, screaming, "IT'S SHREDDING ME OPEN!"

Emori's eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her low moaning transforming into downright violent sounding growls as the machine pulsed itself hilt deep all the way into her pussy. Emori arched her back off the sofa and her body quaked as the first hit of her orgasm surged through her. Her milky cum turned into frothy whipped cream at the base of the dildo, but Emori refused to turn off the machine just yet. She wanted more. Raven, feeling like her fingers weren't doing enough, pulled out a purple vibrator from the end table and inserted the vibrator into her drenched cunt.

Emori's glazed over eyes soon fell back down and trained themselves onto Raven getting herself off. The corner of Emori's mouth quirked into an obscene grin, delighting at how her sex show was getting Raven sopping wet and starving for her own satisfaction.

"Cum with me, Emori!"

Raven panted heavily, matching her thrusts with the vibrator as best she could with the machine to sync up with Emori's impending climax. Their combined moans created a symphony of pure, concentrated lust, and their bodies stirred in a voluptuous, pleasure filled dance. 

"FUCK, FUCK, FUUUUCK!!!" Emori shrieked, and another strong pulse from the fucking machine awarded her a second orgasm, and Raven soon joined her, whimpering and breathing hard as her cum jolted out of her worked pussy. 

Emori's shaking, trembling hand reached over, turned off the machine and pulled the dildo out of her numbed pussy. As the machine slowed itself to a stand still, the only sound that could be heard in the basement was Emori and Raven's rough, uneven breathing. After a moment, Raven picked herself up off the love seat, ambled her way over to Emori, and sat down next to her. Emori reached over, grabbed Raven by the face, and kissed her over and over again. 

"Out of all the things you've invented, this has got to be my favourite," Emori murmured into Raven's mouth. 

"I'm glad you love it. Happy Birthday, Emori."

"It's not my Birthday for another few weeks," Emori laughed and carressed the hills and valley of Raven's silhouette with her hand, feeling nothing but an immaculate, heavenly bliss all throughout her entire being. Raven clutched a handful of Emori's hair in her hand, and with plenty of vigour, kissed her and painted Emori's tongue with her spit. Raven pulled away from the kiss and took a deep breath.

"I know...but I couldn't resist giving you your present as soon as I finished working on it," Raven exhaled, pressing her forehead up against Emori's. Emori, absolutely worn out from the machine, gave Raven another sleepy grin and enjoyed the thorough contentment settling inside her as she cozied up in her lover's arms. The blessed heat glowing from Emori's form worked its way into Raven's system, making her feel ready to fall asleep herself, and soon enough, both Raven and Emori had drifted off together. 

"Love you, Raven."

"You too, Emori."


End file.
